


Na beirada do ponto sem retorno

by Arachness



Series: Lyanna & Howland [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachness/pseuds/Arachness
Summary: “Você sabe que nós não temos 14 anos certo ?”“Não nos olhos da minha cunhada, então fica de olho no corredor antes que Catelyn ganhe mais motivos pra falar sobre como má tia Lyanna é um mau exemplo para suas filhas”





	Na beirada do ponto sem retorno

Sentia um pouco como tinha sido na tarde em que eles resolveram assaltar o armário de bebidas de Sr Rickard devido a eles estarem entediados e sem muito o que fazer. O armário ainda era o mesmo mesmo que Sr Rickard não estivesse mais lá, ou que a casa não fosse mais de Lyanna mas sim de Ned e sua esposa Catelyn.

Ned disse que ela e Jon podiam continuar vivendo com eles por quanto tempo eles quisessem mas já do começo ela se sentia como uma intrusa na vida que Ned tinha começado a construir quando ela estava com Rhaegar. Então após se formar no ensino médio ela arranjou um pequeno apartamento perto da loja para alugar e foi embora.

Era o aniversário de três anos de sua sobrinha mais nova Arya, ela trouxe Jon que como ela sabia logo foi para o lado de seu primo Robb, e ela trouxe Howland para lhe fazer companhia, e convenceu ele a assaltar o armário de bebidas pra fazer a festa passar mais rápido.

“Você sabe que nós não temos 14 anos certo ?”

“Não nos olhos da minha cunhada, então fica de olho no corredor antes que Catelyn ganhe mais motivos pra falar sobre como má tia Lyanna é um mau exemplo para suas filhas”

Eles subiram para o andar de cima da onde a festa de aniversário estava acontecendo sem ter certeza se o seu pequeno furto tinha sido observado por terceiros, mas sem se importarem muito. Eles andaram passando a garrafa de vinho um para o outro de gole em gole. Com Lyanna guiando eles foram até o quarto de seus pais, que agora pertencia a Catelyn e Ned. O quarto de Brandon que agora pertencia a Robb, o quarto de Benjen que tinha sido transformado em um quarto de bebê para as crianças mais novas. E finalmente ao quarto de Lyanna que agora pertencia a Sansa. A garrafa estava quase vazia quando eles chegaram lá.

“Pobre menina” Lyanna comentou.

“Porque você diz isso ? Ela parece ter uma boa vida, bons pais, tudo que uma menina pode desejar para acabar feliz”

“Isso não significa tanto assim, eu tinha tudo isso mas aí vida acontece e BOOM. Mas na verdade dessa vez eu tava falando só que logo vão fazer ela dividir o quarto com a irmã e ela provavelmente vai odiar. Essa era a melhor parte de ser a única menina na casa, tudo que era meu era apenas meu. Eu sinto falta disso um pouco”

“Sabe o que é a pior coisa sobre você Lyanna ?”

“Minha tendência de me apaixonar por homens casados ?”

“Vamos, aconteceu uma vez. Isso dificilmente pode ser chamado de uma tendência”

“E se eu te contasse que aconteceu duas vezes ?”

Howland hesitou. Lyanna tinha quase certeza que ele entendia o que estava nas entrelinhas. Ele engoliu seco.

“Bem eu diria que dois é uma coincidência, seria necessário três para ser um padrão”

“Um brinde ao número 3 quando ele chegar e confirmar meu padrão” ela disse e bebeu o pouco de vinho que restava na garrafa.

“Ou quem sabe alguém que não vai se encaixar no padrão e não ter uma esposa te fazer muito feliz. Esse é o cara por quem eu brindaria se tivesse sobrado algum vinho”

“Você é otimista demais Howland”

“Não realmente, eu apenas quero o melhor para você. Eu sei que o melhor nem sempre acontece mas não desejar por ele parece deprimente demais”

“Então qual é a pior coisa sobre mim ? Você não disse”

“Eu esqueci o que eu ia dizer”

“Então você está dizendo que eu sou perfeita ?”

“Eu te conheço demais pra ter ilusões desse tipo, e ainda assim...”

“E ainda assim o que ?”

“Eu acho que eu devo estar mais bêbado do que eu pensei, porque eu não consigo pensar em nada que eu não gosto sobre você”

Ela se permitiu por um segundo aproveitar em completo o que ele tinha dito, e sua presença mais perto dela do que ela tinha percebido antes daquele momento. Mas apenas por um segundo e então ela se afastou.

“Vamos, eu acho que vão cantar o parabéns e depois nós podemos pedir Benjen para te levar para casa”  ela disse.

“Ok” Howland disse.

Lyanna não sabia ao certo se ele parecia desapontado ou aliviado. Ela suspeitava fortemente que era uma mistura dos dois. Era como ela mesma estava se sentindo de qualquer maneira.


End file.
